


Hogsmeade Map

by Gcgraywriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Hogsmeade, Maps, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: I created this map as a (as close as possible) canon-compliant map for myself to help with my fic "A Glimpse Of Lace" and wanted to share...as per the usual, I've earned nothing from this, copyright is still with WB & JK.feel free to copy, share, use this map however you see fit, however, please just credit me :) thanks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hogsmeade Map

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Glimpse of Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613500) by [Gcgraywriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187009200@N02/50242632702/in/dateposted-public/)

The only things not canon compliant are the street names "Hengist street", "Horsa Crescent" & "Station Road."


End file.
